hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolberg
.]] Trolberg is a walled city, appearing in all incarnations of the Hilda-franchise (graphic novels, animated series and tie-in books). It becomes the primary setting of the story after Hilda and Johanna move here the end of "Hilda and the Midnight Giant" / "Chapter 2: The Midnight Giant" respectively. History It's not entirely known how long ago Trolberg as a city was founded. In "Chapter 5: The Troll Rock", Principal Magnusson mentions that the school's founder, Edmund Ahlberg, was also one of the great founders of the city. That would mean Trolberg is at most 300 years old. This is further backed up by "Hilda and the Bird Parade", in which a news paper claims that years Bird Parade is the 256th anniversary. However, in "Chapter 3: The Bird Parade", a flashback about The Great Raven's first visit to Trolberg suggests humans have been living in the area for longer than that. The City was build right in the middle of land that originally belonged to Trolls, on top of the ground under which the gigantic troll Amma slept. To keep trolls and other dangerous creatures out, a giant wall was build around the entire city and surrounding land. The construction of the city drove away several other creatures as well, like the Lindworms. In the early days of the city, the settlement was visited by The Great Raven, who was mistaken for a messenger of the god worshiped by the first inhabitants of Trolberg. This started the tradition of the annual Bird Parade. In the animated series, at some point the exiled Elves of the Bragga Family took up residence within the walls of Trolberg, building their own village near a crack in the wall. Topography General thumb|left|250px|Map of Trolberg as seen in "[[Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit"]] Trolberg is surrounded on three sides by a huge wall. The only exception is the bay area at a fjord called the Björgfjord. Most maps of Trolberg as seen in the Graphic Novels and the tie-in books depict this bay at the south side of the city, but the only map of Trolberg ever seen in the animated series depicts it on the north side instead. Aside from the urban area. There is also a forest next to the city called the Huldrawood, though it's size and it's exact location within or outside the city walls differs between the animated series and the graphic novels. A river called the River Björg flows through the city to the fjord. A railroad line also crosses the city. For both river and railroad tracks, the exact course they follow varies between the various maps seen in the graphic novels, animated series and tie-in books. The bay contains several islands, including a small one where one of the last remaining Lindworms lives. There are two mountains on opposing sites of Trolberg called Mt. Hár and Mr. Halldór respectively. Key Locations Other Pictures Trolberg map graphic novels.png|Map of Trolberg as seen in "Hilda and the Bird Parade". Map Trolberg Hilda and the Nowhere Space.png|Map of Trolberg as seen in "Hilda and the Nowhere Space" LukePearson-Hilda-Animation-It'sNiceThat-08.jpg Chapter 2 (20).png|City gate Chapter 3 (62).png|Trolberg seen from the bell tower Chapter 3 (55).png Chapter 6 (56).png|Trolberg seen from the sky Trivia *Due to the danger that Trolls pose to humans, the city of Trolberg has strict rules against bringing a Troll Rock into the city. According to David, purposely bringing a troll rock into Trolberg is punishable with 50 years in prison, and doing it by accident is good for 100 years (since they really don't want people to do this by accident). *Trolberg has a special task force, the Trolberg Safety Patrol, for dealing with creatures that got into the city. *Trolberg has its own newspaper: the Trolberg Daily. es:Trolberg Category:Locations Category:T Category:A to Z